


Body

by crystallinecacophany



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Death Threats, Degradation, Face Slapping, Gun Violence, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinecacophany/pseuds/crystallinecacophany
Summary: Akechi has fooled all of the phantom thieves into believing them, but Akira isn't buying it. He can tell Akechi is being fake and threatens him with a gun until Akechi finally breaks and gives into Akira, giving him his body.





	Body

Akechi looks in the mirror, he slowly puts a hand up to his face, he sees in the mirror, not him, but him as a child. Sad, neglected, scared. He takes a deep breath and grabs his bag, mentally preparing himself for another day of deceit. Tricking people that he doesn’t even really feel deserve it, but if only they weren’t just pawns in his plan to get revenge.  
Today is a big day for Akechi, he’s going to test the Phantom Thieves, and join them under the ruse that he will help them. He’s acted and kept up this fake person this far, should be fine. He gets to Shujin Academy, and just in time for his speech. Today’s the day.

They’ll never know it, I just have to keep faking it a bit longer, then I can truly get my revenge, just need to fool all these idiots, it will be easy, just need to play god in this whole thing, nobody will know it’s me pulling the strings Akechi thought as he sat in a dressing room by the stage, ready to give his speech.  
Of course, everything went according to the plan, before he could share the secret of the Phantom Thieves identities they stopped him in his tracks. He showed them his photo proof, the whole time he felt Akira’s eyes on him.

If anyone is gonna give me trouble, it’s that guy, he looks like he knows something I don’t. I’m sure with a bit of convincing I can figure it out, though. Akechi thought, continue to speak sweetly to the Phantom Thieves, making his enemies closer than ever.  
Later at one of the Phantom Thieves meetings, Akechi finds himself in Akira’s room.

Just keep up this fake persona, it won’t be hard, but his eyes, why does he keep looking at me like that? I just can’t stand it, what does he know?!? Akechi thought explaining his information to the group.  
Later on everyone left, but Akira pulls Akechi back into the room.

“Um do you need something from me Kurusu-san?” Akechi asks with a sweet smile.

Akira locks the door and pushes Akechi against a wall, staring directly into his eyes, once again there was that look, the look Akechi couldn’t pin down and it frustrated him, he almost cracks, but coyly gives a confused smile.

“I-is there a problem Kurusu? You realize killing me would be a bad decision at this point, millions of people would want you dead,” Akechi says with his usual fake smile.

Akira moves his hand to Akechi’s throat. Akechi’s expression changes to fear, this crazy guy is actually going to kill him, the dumbest mistake he’ll ever make, but Akechi’s body locks up and he doesn’t know what to do.

“K-kurusu?” Akechi weakly stutters, looking into his eyes trying desperately to incite pity from him.

“There’s something wrong with you, why do you act so fake?” Akira asks narrowing his eyes.

Akira loosens his grip a bit on Akechi’s neck, Akechi gasps desperately for air.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about Kurusu-san, but like I said, you’d do well not to kill me, I have valuable information,”

“I’m not gonna kill you. I want to know what you’re hiding underneath that fake exterior,” Akira says staring deep into Akechi’s eyes, Akechi trys to avert his eyes but Akira suddenly slaps him, it stings Akechi’s face.

“LOOK AT ME!” Akira shouts in his face.

“I-I” Akechi mumbles, staring into Akira’s eyes, those eyes filled with knowledge look right through him.  
Akechi can’t stop the flow of tears coming down his face.

“Wh-what do you want from m-me?” Akechi stutters, his eyes still open, breathing heavily.

“Take anything, anything you want from me, take my eyes, take my face, and go ahead take my arms and legs, I’m worthless anyways, throw all of me away, take my body, chop me up into little pieces I don’t even care anymore, I’ve grown tired of it anyways,” Akechi says, his body going limp, he just wants to collapse, but Akira pulls him up by the shoulders.

Akira pulls a gun out of his pocket and puts it against Akechi’s head.  
Akechi laughs, giving a smirk.

“That’s a fake gun isn’t it, you idiot,” he says giggling

“If it’s not, go ahead and pull the trigger, please, end this now why don’t you?”

Akira pulls the trigger, Akechi doesn’t even move his eyes to look, he closes them with a peaceful look on his face. The snap of the trigger goes off but no bullet comes out.

“You wanted a bullet through your brain? What do I have to do, to make you feel something?” Akira asks in an almost whisper.

He grabs Akechi by the neck and throws him down on the bed. Akechi just sprawls out like a rag doll.  
Akira is straddling him, punching him in the face.

“FEEL SOMETHING DAMMIT!” Akira yells.  
Akechi just remains expressionless until Akira stops, he gives a smirk.

“Satisfied?” Akechi spits out blood.

Akira presses his lips against Akechi’s swollen bloody face, he tastes the iron, and feels tears begin to stream down Akechi’s face, Akira sticks his tongue into Akechi’s, Akechi’s tongue shoots back, afraid, but Akira sucks on his tongue hard.

Akira now is choking Akechi while trying to swallow his tongue. Akechi’s body still remains still despite not being able to breath and feeling immense pain at his throat. Akira pulls back and rips Akechi’s clothes off of him. Akechi doesn’t budge.

“Do whatever you want, take this disgusting body of mine,” Akechi says, weakly.

“Take mine” Akira says, pulling his pants down and shoving his dick into Akechi’s mouth.

At first Akechi does nothing, so Akira grabs a handful of Akechi’s hair and thrusts his head back and forth. Akechi feels more awake now, he can’t help but produce saliva as Akira’s dick is shoved down his throat Akechi starts to gag, and breathe through his nose best he can  
I deserve this, every second of this, Akira is better than me, he can do whatever he wants with me Akechi thinks.

Akira sticks his finger in his mouth coating it with a thick layer of his saliva and starts to finger Akechi’s asshole.  
Akechi’s eyes shoot open wide.  
Wh-what is this feeling I, it feels so good?  
Akechi’s heart is beating fast as he starts to moan, it muffled by the dick in his mouth. Akira continues to ram Akechi’s head as he fingers his asshole with the other hand. Akira finally cums, the cum coats Akechi’s throat and when Akira pulls his dick out Akechi coughs the cum out all over his chin. Akira is still fingering Akechi so Akechi starts to moan out loud now, breathing fast. Akira spreads Akechi’s ass and puts his cum and saliva covered dick against Akechi’s asshole.

“If you’re so tired of your body, then take mine, you can have it, for you,” Akira says.

Akechi’s eyes soften and a tear falls from his eyes a hot sensation growing at the back of his throat, he wants to bawl, nobody has ever given themselves to him like this, they’ve only used him and now someone is offering up themselves to him.

“Arms and legs, take my face and eyes, my tongue, take my heavy body,” Akira says as he spreads Akechi’s asshole with his fingers and slides the tip of his dick in the wet hole.

Akechi screams and covers his face. Akira grabs his hand, cracking his knuckles his grip is so strong, and throws Akechi’s hand to the side.

“Look at me,” Akira says, his eyes staring deep into his.

Akechi looks into his eyes and nods his head, now holding onto the headboard behind him.  
Akira slides his whole dick inside Akechi, the tightness and warmth wrapped around him, Akechi lets out a shriek, but tries to keep his eyes open staring into Akira’s intense stare. Akechi is panting, feeling Akira inside him, he is a part of me now, Akechi thinks. A new body.

Akira slides in and out, grabbing onto Akechi’s hips, digging his nails into Akechi’s soft pale skin, blood droplets begin to form, Akechi moans and groans, still trying to keep his eyes on Akira.

“A-A-Akira!” he yells

Akira thrusts harder, feeling the deepest spot of Akechi, feeling like he could break Akechi’s ribs under his grip.  
Akechi cums all over his own stomach, but Akira keeps going, Akechi’s eyes are closed now, but Akira doesn’t stop he goes harder and faster.

“I-I-I’m gonna break! B-break m-me Akira!” Akechi pants.

“But, I’ve given you this new body, treasure it,” he says thrusting hard.

“I want your b-body Akira, I want it!” Akechi moans.

“Here its is,” Akira says and he cums inside of Akechi.

Akechi lays naked sleeping next to Akira.

“Are you still going to be fake to me?” Akira asks, slowly wrapping his hand around Akechi’s throat.

“Not when you’ve given yourself, you’ve already seen the real me anyways so what’s the point?” Akechi smiles, not a fake sickeningly sweet smile, but a real smile.


End file.
